The disclosed device generally relates to disposal devices for the collection of biologic wastes, and more particularly for the sanitary and convenient entrapment of various human waste materials, including vomit, urine, feces, sputum, etc. for eventual disposal.
While it is preferable to dispose of human waste material into a plumbed waste fixture such as a toilet, urinal, sink, etc., people are often unpleasantly surprised by the need to expel various waste products in an abrupt and urgent manner. For example, people are frequently subjected to stresses, both internal and external, which can cause vomiting, such as motion sickness induced within an automobile, airplane, boat, etc., or resulting from illness, food poisoning and other causes. Even if a lavatory is available, people riding in these conveyances are often unable to reach these facilities in sufficient time to evacuate the waste into the appropriate receptacle. Patients in hospitals may find themselves in a similar predicament, particularly where a particular illness and/or medication induce the need to evacuate the waste product.
The generally used portable and disposable receptacles for vomit and other human wastes are typically simple open-ended containers, subject to being upended and the contents released. Open-ended containers also allow the free release of odors from the waste material. The presently disclosed apparatus provides a superior means for retaining the waste material within the disposable receptacle.